gabi_malloryfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost Chihuahua/Transcript
Psychic: 'As consort to the spirit world, I now commence this seance. Ploobus, plectrum, spaghetti, granola. I now summon the unliving! ''shakes, thunders are heard, the crystal ball shines; ghost comes out of the crystal ball * '''Ghost: '''Why have you disturbed me? * '''Psychic: '''Because, you keep forgetting to replace the roll! ''empty toilet paper roll ''As roommates, we all have to do our part. * '''Ghost: '''I know, but it wasn't me this time. 'Twas Gale who left things... unreplenished. * '''Psychic: '''Gale? * '''Gale: '''Sorry. * '''Psychic: ''screams'' * Tony: ''laughs'' How cheesy. Who would ever be frightened by that? * Millie: giggles * Tony: ''meditates'' Hey! flowers for brains, you mind? * Millie: '''Sorry, Tony. I just never seen a seance before. * '''Tony: '''Well, try to contain yourself. if you want me to take care of your chihuahua Carlito. * '''Millie: (Walks up walking her dog) You remember Carlito. ( close up of Carlito) * Rosemary: I don't think Carlito is alive. * Millie: Oh, silly Rosemary. Carlito is one of my pets, See?, All you do is with him, clean him and feed him. * Jorge: don't worry, Millie, You can count on us. * Millie: Thanks guys, However, make sure you take good care of Carlito. Otherwise he'll died. Well, see you. * Tony: '''Jorge remember what Millie said. * '''Jorge: Uh, How many bones can one chihuahua eat? * Tony: 'that's easy, 20, how the heck do i know? ''out file cabinet from his brain Let's see... 2... 2... 2... 23, 25, 27, 29. Huh, guess I don't know how to do math. file cabinet back in his brain But I can certainly learn! Help me out, Jorge. * '''Jorge: '''the answer is 12. * '''Tony: ''gasps'' to Gabi's room Gabi! Why don't we give bones to that whimpering shaking chihuahua? * Gabi: 'Because we never did. i promise Millie i can keep him safe for the weekend,but if we kill him who knows what she'll do to me. * '''Tony: '''Ooh can i hold him.changes to Rosemary outside her house giggles, Tony and Gabi walk to the room turning off the lights'' * 'Rosemary: '''What? oh Come on, Gabi! If we can't play anything, why are we here? * '''Gabi: '''Ahh, simple, my friend. Tonight, we shall make contact with the unliving! ''roars By performing... a seance! roars * '''Tony: '''Then can we take a nap? * '''Gabi: '''No. * '''Tony: ''screams roarschanges to Jorge, Rosemary and Tony meditating; Gabi puts a skull with a candle on it on a table'' * Gabi: As consort to the spirit world, I know commence this seance! I shall invoke the specter of Carlito by reading from The Sacred Text. Carlito are you with us please give us a sign. I now summon the spirit of Carlito! silence fine have it your waythroat,chanting in Spanish cadáveres enterrados en el barro que es negro de la muerte Quiero que vuelvas is heard, skulls laughing scaring them, turns red and shows a spirit of Carlito * Tony: ''gasps'' Carlito you're alive! * Gabi: ''nervously'' Uh, if Millie finds out Carlito was a ghost that means we're so dead? * Millie: screams what have you done to my Carlito. * Tony: '''Millie so you're not mad at us for killing your dog.sadly * '''Millie: ''you turn my adorable little chihuahua into a cute ghostly perro.'' * Rosemary: '''Oh right. Carlito's a ghost. Hmm... how about you just show him how to perform a dance? * '''Carlito: ''barks the gang follows Carlito inside Gabi's room as Carlito floated through the door'' * Tony: '''Whoa! Gee, Carlito. What a dance you have.now if you're excuse me i have to visit my aunt who is a ghost. * '''Jorge: my uncle said don't make your baby sister cry.and Gabi giggle * Millie: sarcastically Yeah Jorge, we remember. Category:Transcripts